Did you think I wouldn't love you?
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: I'm bad. The agents might be replaced. with agents we never knew about. what is our crew gonna do? and why is Pete freaking out? IS HE CRYING? read to find out
1. On the Elenenth day

I apologize if its too short- I had homework a paper due on H.G. Wells. So to celebrate my 3pg paper I'm writing a Pete is gay fic. But there's no good guys to pair him up with in the show. So I'm making up one! I know. Bad of me.

"Sooo, we really aren't the _only _warehouse agents?"

"Of course not Myka. Do you really think we would let only seven or eight people take care of artifacts?"

Mrs. Frederic sat on the sofa drinking tea. Leena sitting next to her. Artie sat on the other side of the table perplexed as to why _he_ didn't even know this. Claudia sitting on a chair in the back of the room, her legs up on the chair biting her nails. Myka stood next to the doorway with her hands on her lips. H.G. sat on the other side of Artie, enjoying this new bout of information. While I sat on a chair next to Stevie leaning over the seat, my hands in my hair.

I simple couldn't believe it. There were _other_ agents. Back ups. More experienced senior agents. Who _studied_ to become Warehouse agents. We were the field agents, yet they were more qualified to be in our positions. In fact they _would _be in our positions. They've studied and worked to become agents. They had better skills than us. They just haven't done any actual field work. They will come in, pretty much take over our jobs and we'll be the instructors to the 'recruits'. we will be thrown away, like we did nothing in the first place. Unless we could convince the agents that were coming that we were good enough to stay. Which wasn't likely. At least that's what Mrs. Frederic told us. That we had no chance. We would be replaced without a seconds thought. And there was nothing she or any of us could do about it.

Short yes. But it's a good concept right? Other agents. What is our favorite agents gonna do about it though?

~ikki~


	2. on the Twelveth day

Same scene as the last chapter

"So what are we suppose to do? Lose our jobs?" Steve stood behind Artie , leaning against the back of the sofa.

" There's not really anything I can do. But I can do something" all heads looked up at Mrs. Frederic.

Myka looked between Artie and the rest of us before asking "What _can_ you do?"

"You are suppose to be with these agents for a total of six months. What I can do Myka is send you to multiple locations searching for multiple artifacts. It will give you an extra four months at most. Two at least. That is if these agents don't try to look for you. They might. They might not. Either way, when you return to the warehouse, you will have a total of six months to convince these agents you should be able to stay." Leena tried to say something but Mrs. Frederic continued "However. Each of you will have to prove to them you should stay. This is not a team decision. They might only choose to keep one of you. Whatever there chose is, you either have to accept it or leave."

"Mrs. Frederic?"

"Yes, Claudia?" she turned to look at her(obviously).

"Would-would we know any of these agents?" I hadn't thought of that. What if I knew one of these agents? If so, who?

"I was told that there would be agents some of you would recognize ."

I looked up at that "Exactly _how many agents are coming?" Steve asked._

"_Five"_

"_When are they coming?" Myka wondered._

"_In three days" I stood up smacking my thighs. "Then lets leave tomorrow. Stevie you are with me. Myka, H.G. you are with Claudia. I'm gonna go upstairs to pack. See you at dinner"_

"_Pete-" before Myka could finish I ran upstairs"_

__TIME SKIP__

_Knock. Knock._

_I look over at the door as it opened. Stevie walked in with a plate filled with dinner. Steak, Green beans and mashed potatoes. Stevie's favorite._

"_Hey. You okay?" I sighed "No." _

"_What's really wrong Pete? Why are you the most upset about this?"_

"_I just don't want to go to my high school reunion and be the one who just got fired."_

"_Why does that matter?"_

_I gave Stevie a look before answering "Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?"_

"_Of course. You know you can tell me anything"_

"_In high school I fell in love" Stevie gave me a look "with a guy" understanding dawned on him "oh"_

"_and the guy I liked , bullied me everyday" "Ahhh, and you still have feelings for him. You don't want to prove him right on anything he said. Understandable. But you know, you haven't lost your job yet, so don't worry too much and get some rest"_

"_thanks, Stevie. I'll do just that. After eating (choking down) my dinner I changed into pajama pants and snuggled into bed. Hoping for a better tomorrow. And hoping no body got too mad at me for putting my job on postpone so I could go to my high school reunion next week._

_Boring chapter. But it needed to be done. Good plot means having the calm before the storm. Besides in writing, the entire story being a fight scene means the plot will usually suck(if its multi-chapter)._

_Christmas break next week. Longer stories to come._

__

_~ikki~_


	3. On the thirteenth day

We had just boarded our plane to Ohio when Stevie asked the magic question "Why are we going to Ohio again?"

"I told you before Stevie. My high school reunion"

Steve looks confused for a second before smiling "Sooo, we are going to Ohio to go to your high school reunion?"

I could tell he was going somewhere, but I wasn't sure what "Yes?"

"Does that mean I'm your date?" Steve had that devil smirk on his face.

"NO. I'm going as a single guy bringing his gay best friend to his high school reunion….that does sound gay"

Smirk still in place he replied "knew it"

" Don't make it sound weird dude. I'm only going so that I can try and impress him. You are there to insure I don't become so depressed I end up drinking"

"No, I'm there to try and get this mystery guy jealous"

"Jealous how?" I gave Stevie my 'you're not making any sense' face.

Stevie leaned back to lay down in his seat with his hands behind his head, looking really relaxed "I'm gay. You are gay for this guy. When he see's you with me he'll be jealous he didn't get your ass first."

Leaning back in my seat as well "Why would _I be on bottom?" Stevie gave me his ' you are being stupid' face._

"_I can spot an uke a mile away. You are an uke. A bottom. You will take it up the ass and will not be looked down upon for it." he looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes._

_All was silent between us for a few minutes before "What's this guys name anyways?"_

_I sighed before closing my eyes as well " Nathan". we both fell asleep within a few minutes of that one word. The one word that made it all seem so real. Like admitting it out loud meant I was gay. Or bi. Either way, it made it seem like I truly liked guys. And it didn't matter now that I've confessed. _

_DO NOT BOTHER READING THIS IS MY PAGE BREAK FANFIC KEEPS DELETING MINE_

_Transition chapters are boring. I know that. But I had 30 minutes to write this and publish it. Lucky I gave this much. _

__

_~ikki~_


	4. On the Seventeenth day

Last chapter

_I sighed before closing my eyes as well " Nathan". we both fell asleep within a few minutes of that one word. The one word that made it all seem so real. Like admitting it out loud meant I was gay. Or bi. Either way, it made it seem like I truly liked guys. And it didn't matter now that I've confessed. _

_I had tried on all the outfits in my closet, but none of them seems right. They are either too casual. Too fancy. Or too…desperate. _

_Stevie walked in wearing tight black jeans and army looking boots. But has of yet not put on a shirt. _

"_Stevie, advice."_

_He looks at my clothes "The tight jeans with the boots and the dark violet button up."_

_My eyes widened " The silk one?"_

_Stevie rolled his eyes "You want to look sexy right?"_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Then the silk one"_


	5. On the nineteenth day

The school out did themselves this year. They turned the most popular bar into….well…..a club. Every combination of alcohol stood proud on the back wall behind the bar. The little island around the bar held drunks, some of them I recognized. Leather booths were on all sides of the walls. Work your magic was playing. The ground literally beat with the music. It looked like a pimp house. What with all the skimpy outfits and dirty dancing.

I didn't like the scene, but Stevie did. He couldn't stop grinning and checking out all the guys. I knew he saw something that he liked when he started licking his lips.

I followed his line of sight to a tall dirty blonde muscled guy. His long hair falling into his eyes. Every move he made rippled his muscles. He was a beaut. And a bully who messed with peoples heads.

He hadn't been a whore. None of them had been. All his 'bullies' had supposedly been 'in love' with someone. They had refused to date anyone if it wasn't 'the one'. Whoever 'the one' had been, or still is. They weren't who went after them.

The one Stevie was currently looking at had often used peoples feelings to hurt them. He hadn't been exactly nice to the guys who had asked him out either. Stevie was looking at a gay guys dream guy and their biggest nightmare. Drew Jennings. The sexy, hot straight guy that'll ask a gay guy out just to stand them up. Not like Stevie would understand that.

"Soo…..where's your boy?" I turned to Stevie, no longer looking at the blonde.

"Who?" I asked confused

He rolled his eyes at me "Where's your boy toy?" I colored. My face heating up.

" I…He's…um…" I scanned the crowd looking for _Nathan_.

"Hahahaha!" My heart skipped a beat. I knew that laugh. I listened to it for _years. It taunted me. It caused me pain on multiple occasions. Broke my heart when it broke my arm. I turned to that laugh._

_Sitting right next to Drew. Nathan sat laughing. When he took a drink out of his glass, I saw him glance over to us._

_Anybody want a back story on how he broke his arm? Not like anybody is reading this story. But I like it. _

_Love you all ~ikki~_


End file.
